Wired Sanctity
by Kotiya
Summary: A futuristic A/U. The Shikon Jewel is somewhere in the void of space, and InuYasha is determined to have it. Inu/Kag
1. Introduction

Welcome, I am the lovely (lovely = weird. geek. freak. possibly a pervert.) (yes, just maybe.) Kotiya. This is my first fanfic, not counting the Super Shippo parody I have yet to write (itÕs percolating). It's going to start out slow, I just know it, and it's going to be pretty long until it abruptly ends once I lose my inspiration. Truth be told it's dwindling as I write this introduction. Unless a completely uncharacteristic miracle happens... but I have a good feeling. Anyway, InuYasha is a stroke of genius that formed in someone else's (a really cool female someone else's) mind. The ideas, though are mine. ItÕs a small but vital step to world domination. =P Actually getting a PS2 is... o.O  
  
Wired Sanctity is an alternate, futuristic universe, where the Earth is a wasteland and the Shikon Jewel is a universal rumor of ultimate power. Countless people seek it, including a fearsome group of space pirates, the Traherdens. Their former leader has been killed by Naraku, and he assumes the role of their leader. He is one of the few who know how to find the Shikon Jewel, and to do so, he must go to Earth and search out the Key to its location. He is not the only one who knows, and word travels fast on a dying planet.  
  
There are small alterations to the Inuyasha characters' appearances, but this is the future, after all. And I might decide to make one or two of them cyborgs. Why? Because, cyborgs are so cool ^_^ I will have good explanations, never fear. 


	2. Sesshoumaru in the Shadows

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but my ideas are. And the idea for this fanfic came to me upon blasting Rammstein with the bass all the way up, so I think my brain cells have deteriorated into small, violent little masochists out for blood. I apologize in advance.  
Please enjoy, and I look forward to reviews. Flames will looked upon as jokes, and I shall cackle at them as I read and delete. Criticism is taken well, as long as it's tactful.  
  
Hehe, this is my very first fanfic of any kind ^__^  
Sesshoumaru was sipping an icy drink, listening for the daily information. The bar was dark, and illuminated by a primitive glow of a red lamp in the far corner. A young girl with black hair tied in large pigtails with turquoise extensions sang softly in the tainted shadows, on a small wooden stage. She wore an elaborate outfit, with a short and puffed dark pink skirt. Large red ribbons flowed around her as a steel guitar and saxophone played along with her. The entire atmosphere was thick with loneliness.  
  
Two men, upon entering the misty bar, sat themselves at a table near Sesshomaru's.  
  
"What will you gentlemen have tonight?" the sexy barmaid asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Just a double of good old Earth beer," said the greasier of the two.  
  
"You men just return home, huh? Well, here you go," the barmaid solemnly approached them with two large glass mugs.  
  
"Thanks, doll," the man handed her a small yellow chip. He eyed her shapely and muscular body as she returned behind the rotting wood counter, and then continued with a conversation he was having with his friend earlier. "Anyway, I heard that they are in Earth's orbit right now as we speak."  
  
"You mean the Traherdens? What do they want with this dump of a planet?" his thirsty friend was almost finished with his beer.  
  
"Rumor has it, the Key is here." His companion practically choked, and the barmaid gazed at the dripping mess with annoyance. Sesshoumaru became interested, and continued to listen.  
  
"Imagine, Earth of all places. Hey, isn't their leader from this place?"  
  
"Yeah, Naraku I think is his name. He's only been leading them for a short time, and already he's brought them so close to their goal."  
  
Sesshoumaru finished his drink and contemplated this news. The girl, pretending to be completely oblivious to everything, started a new song, this one even sadder than the last. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the girl, and the look in his eyes made her stammer over a beat. She blushed, and tried without success to avoid the cold glance of the barmaid.  
  
"Rin, you're exhausted, take a break," the barmaid began to mix the girl some strawberry juice with crushed ice and fresh cream.  
  
"Yseult, are you sure?" Rin, full of worry, jumped down from the stage and threaded her way through the roughly cut chairs and tables to sit on the barstool in front of the barmaid. The woman only smiled, changing her cold and seemingly uncaring face into one of affection.  
  
"Here, drink. In ten minutes, sing something happy. This place needs it." Rin smiled sweetly and sipped the pink icy liquid. The two men, upon leaving, noticed.  
  
"Lady, is that real juice?" one asked, the excitement lurking in his voice.  
  
"Yes, strawberries."  
  
"From this planet? I didnÕt know they could even still grow here!" His friend nudged him to hurry along. The two left, the opening door allowing pale light to flood the bar. The dust, thick, made the air look gray. Yseult sighed, and cleaned up their table. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who seemed ready to leave.  
  
"You're finally leaving, I thought I'd have to kick you out by morning. Or take you home with me," she finished with a soft, sultry smile. She had been watching the white haired man for some time, and could not help but be attracted to him. His face was an alluring mystery to her, hidden behind spiky bangs of red and dark green (*I know, they're supposed to be white and silky, but the future is a scary world full of hair dye*). He smiled politely in return, and looked up at her. His golden eyes made her heart skip, something that no man had done since her younger, kinder years.  
  
"I have things to do, but I thank you," Sesshoumaru handed Yseult several chips, and turned to take his leave.  
  
"Heh, don't tell me you're here after that Key too." The white haired man continued. "Wait," Yseult had made her decision. "I trust your eyes, and something inside of me is demanding I do this." Sesshoumaru turned around, and Yseult was there, her strong yet fragile body looking up at him. "Please, take Rin. I know I have no right to ask you this, but where ever you are going, it is definitely more promising than this dump of a planet. I cannot allow Rin to stay here, and let her precious life be drowned in misery," she was trying to hold back her emotion, but Sesshoumaru could tell how much this hurt her. He was unsure, but thought he would enjoy the company. The little girl, upon hearing this, jumped down from the cracked barstool and ran to cling to Yseult's leg.  
  
"Why?" Rin was crying.  
  
"Rin, you remember how it was on the streets before I found you. This planet is nothing but a cruel dying shell of humanity's past, and I will not let you be consumed by it. The rest of the universe is so much more promising, I know, and you will love it. This isn't goodbye, sweetie, I will see you again. As soon as I can get enough money, I'll repair my ship and I'll go looking for you," Yseult took Rin into her arms, and looked up at Sesshoumaru pleadingly. He nodded, and he knew that if he did not take Rin, he would never forgive himself. He had seen first hand the tormented lives of the remaining people on Earth, and the children grew up without parents usually, to fight to live and often die, all alone. Yseult herself was starving to death, and he could sense this.  
  
"I don't want to leave you, though. I will miss you," RinÕs sobbing face was buried in Yseult's comforting warmth. She was understanding, though, and wiped her face with a bare arm. "You promise youÕll come see me?"  
  
"I swear," Yseult smiled. She stood back up to face Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, I donÕt know how I can ever repay you. What . . . is your name anyway?"  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru. And donÕt worry, I will take good care of Rin." Rin looked up at him, smiled, and then turned to hug Yseult.  
  
"I will see you again, sweetie, I promise."  
  
And with that, Sesshoumaru and Rin left into the pale gray morning, leaving Yseult on her own with the two musicians. She sat at a table, buried her face into her folded arms, and sobbed. They were not only tears of remorse, though. They were also tears of relief.  
Hehe, I hope you like. I am receptive to criticism, as long as it is tactful.  
  
And I know it's pretty serious, and hasn't gotten very far yet, but it's more like an introduction. Well maybe not... 


	3. Kagome the Hunter

Disclaimer: I wish to do a happy dance, but I must remain serious due to the nature of this fan fic. Inuyasha . . . is . . . :::wince::: not mine. I do not even own a postcard or a plushie. 'Tis a cruel, cruel world.  
Also, Kagome is physically fit and quite agile, due to her surroundings and lifestyle. And, because of other reasons which will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
Also, thought is indicated with "/". Mainly because I am too lazy (actually I just don't know how hehe, some geek I am) to change my format to html so I can use italics. Sorry for this inconvenience ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
The cold, massive space ship of the Traherdens loomed ever closer to the brown planet of Earth. A man with maroon eye shadow and long, thick black hair stood solemnly, watching the planet as it seemed to grow ever larger. /It has been a long time, but I know you are there, Kikyo/, the man thought to himself. His train of thought was interupted.  
  
"Naraku, the loading bay is ready. We will leave for Earth in five minutes," said Torc, a young man who had been with the infamous space pirates his whole life.  
  
"Very well then." Naraku took one final glance at the dying planet, then turned abruptly to go to the loading bay below.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth:  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" Sota searched the small forest for his older sister.  
  
"Sota, I'm up here!" Sota looked up to find Kagome fastening a thin line to a branch. Such traps were neccessary to keep intruders away from the shrine, otherwise wandering bandits would surely pillage their home. While the rest of the planet was dry and the earth barren, the area around the Higurashi shrine had never lost its life. The water remained clean, the trees and plants alive. The soil was fertile enough to grow even fruit on. This tiny oasis was hidden by surrounding cliffs and mountains, and unknown to all. Once in a while a bandit would stumble upon this place, and almost always intended to slay the Higurashi family. The tightened and snapping lines of Kagome's traps were enough to wound and discourage them, though. If they would still continue, the lines would serve as a warning to Kagome, and she could drive them away herself.  
  
"Kagome, mom forgot what was planted in the eastern corner of the garden."  
  
"From right to left, it's carrots, potatoes, and radishes."  
  
"No, not that garden."  
  
"Oh . . . the mullein is right underneath the moon flower vines, and the lavendar, hyssop and anise are in a triangle pattern next to the foxglove."  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner Kagome!" Sota ran back to the shrine to the sacred herb garden. Kagome smiled, then tightened the final line and secured it. She jumped down from the high tree branch, gracefully landing from years of experience. Her short green skirt fluttered about her, then she bent down to pick up a mass of line wrapped carefully around a pipe. Then, in the distance, she heard the shrill sound of the air being sliced. Her trap was in action. She narrowed her eyes, and leaped up onto a low branch. In order to avoid the traps, one had to travel through certain branches, and Kagome was agile enough to do this quickly. She climbed higher, and perched onto a sturdy limb.  
  
She looked to her right to a trembling line. Taking it delicately between two fingers, she concentrated on the vibrations and pinpointed the exact location of the disturbance. She took an arrow from her quiver, and knocked it into her bow. She faced the opposite direction, towards the shrine and her home, and aimed for the inside of the well. From her high vantage point, she could see through the trees her home. She fired her handmade weapon; the sound of the stone arrowhead echo against the stone well's walls would alert her family that there were intruders.  
  
Kagome turned back to face the disturbance, but couldn't see anything. She climbed to the next tree silently, and now could make out dark forms and glinting metal. They were undeterred, and were using blades to cut through the wires. One line had been so tightly wound, that once it was cut, it snapped back all the way to Kagome, and made a faint cut on her cheek. She took no notice of it, though, and only advanced closer and more carefully towards the strangers.  
  
"Keep an eye out! She is near, I can feel her," one man's voice sounded softly through the trees.  
  
"Naraku, we should be about a quarter of a kilometer from the shrine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kagome's body tensed, and a thick hate cut through her. She didn't know why, though, and it creeped her out. /Sota and mother surely got the message, and they should be able to come through should I faulter/, she thought to herself. Slowly, silently, she reached for another arrow, and readied it. She waited for the figures to come into view, and once they did, she waited for the one in charge to appear. There he was, she just knew it some how. The long, wavy black hair. The tall, superior expression. The maroon eye shadow . . . /I wonder, maybe it's Maybelline?/ (sorry, couldn't resist). Kagome, after deciding it was Max Factor's Black Cherry (I don't wear any of these products, so yes, I am making this up as I go along. I don't even know how to spell Maybelline.), took aim and pulled back her arm. Naraku, on instinct, paused, as Kagome released her arrow. His arm snapped up, and he grabbed the arrow as it came within only inches of his head. The four men who were with him all gasped and looked up at Kagome's location. She herself was stunned. Naraku's head turned up to face Kagome, and he clenched his hand around the arrow, shattering it. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide, and turned to take flight to ambush them with more suitable weapons later. The Traherden soldiers were quicker, and one fired an electrical shot into Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Aaihhh!" Kagome cried out in pain, the electricity surging through her, paralyzing. Her stiffened body fell from the branches, and she landed several feet from Naraku and his men. She struggled to regain control over her body as Naraku kneeled beside her.  
  
"Strange. Your energy is that of Kikyo's, you even resemble her. But if you were she, that arrow would have burned away my hand. Nonetheless, you should work as well. And such a pretty face . . ." Naraku grabbed the side of Kagome's face, stroking the drying blood of the cut she had gotten earlier, from the recoiling line. Kagome finally recovered, and without hesitation, grabbed the small knife she kept fastened to her thigh. Naraku's face remained composed, and he knocked the knife from her hand. A slight smile crept onto his lips, and he jerked Kagome to her feet. He then kneed her sharply in her gut, incapacitating her. He swept her limp body into his arms and over his shoulder, and turned back to his men.  
  
"Shall we return to the ship, or do you wish to stay and have a little fun?" asked one of the soldiers.  
  
"We should get going, though I am tempted to pay a visit to the girl's family . . ." Naraku's voice was low, almost laughing. He turned to face the innards of the forest, and thought fondly of slaying the girl's family.  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Pretty lengthy, I know... the next ones will be more to the point. 


	4. Farewell, Earth

Wow, it's 2:30 in the morning. I think I need to change cds, I've been listening to Rammstein nonstop every since I woke up this morning at 9.  
Anyway, Rammstein is not mine, nor do I claim rights to it. It's too late to fight... with uhh, myself. Those plushies and Dynasty Warriors 4 are going to be mine, all mine. Muahaha... ha..  
  
:::sweat drop::: I think I was supposed to say Inuyasha... I'm too lazy and my brain has the consistancy of rancid chocolate pudding, therefore I do not wish to fix it. And I will not go to bed! That only means that they will win!  
  
Forgive me if I start littering this fanfic with random german, as I doubt it will occur to me in the morning to repair this before posting it.  
Kagome moaned softly, her eyesight darkened from her pain. All she could see was the backs of Naraku's heels and the soil moving by. She could tell even in her semi conscious state that they were nearing the heart of the forest, and to where her family was. She tried to move, to cry out, to make any sort of connection with her body, but her panic only made her feel worse.  
  
From the back of her mind, she thought she could hear a new voice, confronting Naraku. It was full of passion and attitude, but she passed out before she could make anything of it.  
  
"Drop her, Naraku, the jewel is mine," the new voice growled from in front of them.  
  
"You are in my way, halfbreed. Dispose of him," Naraku's orders were taken, and the soldiers advanced onto the white haired young man. The dog-like man easily dodged the shots fired at him, and knocked out two of the soldiers in one long blow. He took care of the other two with his long claws, and then faced Naraku.  
  
"I'll only ask you one more time before I tear your limbs from your pathetic body. Give her to me," he wiped the blood from his claws, glaring at Naraku. Naraku, annoyed, took his gun into hand and aimed at the young man. Before he could fire off a shot, though, a poisoned dart hit the side of his neck. Both of the males looked over to the origin of the shot, and saw Kagome's brother and mother. Sota had in his hand a blow gun, and his mother, a wooden staff. They had been able to catch Naraku off guard, and now the poison was working its way rapidly through his body. He knew he would need all of his strength just getting back, but decided he would ger Kagome later on. He threw the limp girl at the white haired man, and snapped open a smoke bomb so he could not be followed. The poison was already slowing his movement.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" her mother hurried to her side. The man was looking at the girl in his arms strangely.  
  
/She . . . looks just like her! Her very spirit radiates with the same energy as Kikyo's/, he thought to himself. He looked over her body for her injuries, but only saw a bruise over the left corner of her collar bone, from the shot in her shoulder. She had the dressings of a woodland hunter, with dark greens to blend into the forest. Her shoes were of a brown soft leather, and were very flexible. Her dark green skirt was short, so she could leap through branches without interference. She had a soft green tunic over a billowy white blouse, and her long black hair was let loose around her face.  
  
"I . . . think she's only unconscious. She fought very fiercly back there, you should be proud," he turned around to face her family.  
  
"She always has protected our home, but never has anyone been able to get past her. Sota, prepare a bed for our guest, and we will tend to Kagome," his mother led our adorable white-haired doggy-eared hero to their house, and he lay Kagome onto a mat. Her mother prepared a tea and the aroma brought Kagome to consciousness. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was the concerned, handsome face of Inuyasha (so that's who he was! =P ). Unfortunately, she had figured she was kidnapped by Naraku, and she tried to get up. The blood rushed to her head, and the tendons in her left shoulder cramped painfully.  
  
"Aaih!" she cried out. Her mother hurried to her and put her hand to her face to comfort her. I'm trying as had as I can to make it NOT sound like she slapped her. Hehehe all these mental images... but seriously, no violence.  
  
"It's okay Kagome, you're home."  
  
"And, those men? They are gone?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, we have this man to thank for that," her mother turned to him. "I never did get your name."  
  
"Oh. I am Inuyasha."  
  
"We are in your debt, please, let us treat you. It is the least we can do."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome sat up, clutching her shoulder.  
  
"The tea is almost ready, it will heal your shoulder. How is your stomach?" asked Ms. Higurashi to her daughter.  
  
"It's fine now, thank you mom."  
  
"You should rest now, Kagome," her mother pulled a lightweight blanket over her body and led Inuyasha to an adjescant room. "Are you hungry?" Inuyasha's face became filled with nervous worry, but Ms. Higurashi only laughed it off. "You do not have to worry, the ground and water is still pure here. For some reason, the shrine purifies this area, and cleanses it even of the pollution.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself. /Could this be Kikyo's power? To cleanse even that which is tangible?/ "What do you have?"  
  
"Vegetables and fish. We have some rice, too, but we're running out. It's been a while since the last shipment has come to Earth from Mars. We live quite primitively, but we do well. Better than most, actually."  
  
"I need to talk to you about Kagome. Those men will return, and with increased numbers. They will continue to come until they have what they want."  
  
Ms. Higurashi sighed. "I know what you are getting at, and I've waited for this day to come. The old woman told me that many are searching for my daughter, and now that our whereabouts are known, it is dangerous. We can go into hiding for a year or so, but even then, Kagome's life force can be tracked down."  
  
"Yes. You speak of an old woman?"  
  
"A traveling wise woman with one eye. I believe her name was Kaede., she came here about twelve years ago."  
  
"I see. I am not one for small talk, but I think you know what I am getting at."  
  
"Yes, but it will be Kagome's decision. And I will not let her leave while she is so weak.  
  
"I am glad you understand."  
  
"I've been fearing this day since Kagome was four, but I've prepared myself. Kagome should be awake by tomorrow morning, and I will tell her then. Until that time, please, join us for dinner."  
  
After eating, Inuyasha returned to Kagome's room. She was still sleeping, deathly silent. Inuyasha went back to his own bed roll and laid down. /What a pain, all of this depending on some stupid girl's decision of something she doesn't even know yet./ Inuyasha closed his eyes, but was too uneasy to sleep. After a while, though, the dinner got to him, and he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Higurashi prepared a bag for Kagome. Just in case she did decide to leave. She didn't entirely trust Inuyasha, but she knew he was right-- those men would be back. Besides, if Inuyasha's intentions were cruel, he would have surely taken off with Kagome after defeating the men. Nothing was stopping him.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, sure enough, Kagome awoke. The tea infusion healed her wounds and all that remained were the two large bruises on her shoulder and stomach that felt sore, but nothing serious. Kagome insisted on helping with breakfast, but her mother would hear nothing of it.  
  
During breakfast, with everyone gathered around the table, Inuyasha initiated the conversation.  
  
"So, are you coming with me or what?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome turned to her mom questioningly.  
  
"Those men will return, Kagome, you know this. We alone are not powerful enough to hold them off, and surely the next time they will take you. You are a young woman now, and can make your own decisions."  
  
"But mom, what about you, Sota and Grandfather? Who will be here to protect you?"  
  
"I am good with my staff, and Sota with his stun darts. You have taught Sota to lay the traps, have you not? We will do fine. This is your decision, and you must follow your heart."  
  
Kagome looked down at the strawberries in front of her. /Leave my family with this total stranger? He isn't even human!/ she thought to herself. /But, I really don't have a choice, do I. I can't just stay here and endanger my family's lives!/ She looked up. "All right, I'll go."  
  
"Good, get your things and we'll be going--" Inuyasha was already standing up and halfway out the door. He would have taken her by force even if she hadn't agreed, but this would just make things easier for him.  
  
"Hey, what's the rush? At least let me spend some final time with my family!" Kagome glared at the hanyou, and turned back with a "hmph" to face her strawberries. /What is up with that jerk, can't he let a girl spend some final moments with her own family??/  
  
~Later that day (yeah, I'm a slacker)~  
  
"I'm going to miss you Kagome," Sota said, hugging his sister a final time.  
  
"Take care of Mom and Grandfather for me. I'll be coming back to make sure you're behaving, too!" Kagome said her final good byes, and then walked with Inuyasha out of the forest. They walked in silence, then Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"You better not eat up all of my food. And don't get in my way either. And don't even think of changing anything in my ship!"  
  
"Excuse me? You don't have to be so rude!" /Ugh, what an asshole. This is going to be such a long trip if he's going to be like this the whole way. I can't believe I thought he was cute!/  
  
"Feh. Listen, we're here, and I'm dead serious about not making anything girlie, got it?"  
  
"Where exactly would I be getting these things? It's not like I carry lace curtains and flower vases with me!" Little to Kagome's knowledge, in the bottom of her enormous back pack, her mother had absent mindedly packed a sheer pink shower curtain, silk roses and lillies, and a porcelain dish set with a pink floral pattern. No one will ever know why, nor how the dishes managed not to break.  
  
"Wow...that's your space ship? It's so... majestic!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just never thought that's what a space ship looks like."  
  
"You have been living in the middle of no where for far too long. This ship is called the Tetsuiga (is that spelled right?), real beauty she is. Even you Earth people know about it, honestly. It's like you're living in a hole."  
  
Kagome glared after him for a moment, only to fall back in awe of the space ship Tetsuiga. It was slender for manuverability, and had numerous cannons and guns along its sides. To Kagome, it was huge. Its hull was a glossy black, with metallic runners along the sides. These runners were really the secondary jets, and greatly increased the ship's speed and agility. Its sleek body design was broken by a structure that rose above the ship, similar to a dorsal fin. Its purpose was to let the ship slice through the atmosphere of a planet, and lessened the friction. Kagome stared up at it, having never seen a modern structure let alone a ship.  
  
"Hey, are you just going to gawk at it, or are you coming?" Inuyasha yelled from above, then disappeared in the entree way. Kagome muttered a "how rude" before continuing up the steps and vanishing inside. The stairs retracted back into the ship, and a door sealed the opening. With a blast and a surprised yell from Kagome, the ship rose effortlessly and flew as lightning into the space above. 


	5. Author's Note and Brief Summary

Due to a very rude anomonous flame I won't be continuing this storyline anymore. I know it started off pretty slow, serious, and uninteresting, but it *was* going to get good. Really!  
  
I am just a very sensitive person, and have lost my will to write it.  
  
But, because Houtsuma-san (so nice of him too) seemed to like it, I'll just summarize the rest of the storyline. Thereby ruining it for me ever work on this again =)  
  
And I guess it was starting to become a lot like Outlaw Star anyway. There would be space battles. The heart of the ship Tetsusaiga is driven by the sword, hence the name. Sesshoumaru doesn't care much for the ship, only to strip it down and take the sword. The ship itself is legendary and extremely powerful.  
  
Kagome is the "Key" to finding the Shikon Jewel, which is lost somewhere in the universe. Everyone's after it because not only does it possess a great deal of power, but also because it acts like a channel for the entire universe, and all knowledge and information goes into it.  
  
Inuyasha searches the jewel at first for power, then to . . . well, just for power hehe.  
  
Shippo would show up in chapter five or six, and would be a theif. He was a genetic experiment, spliced with human and fox genes. Kagome thinks he's adorable, and takes him along with her and protects the kitsune from Inuyasha.  
  
Sango would come in later, as one of the guardians of the Shikon Jewel. She herself cannot find it, because her home planet was destroyed and the Jewel was lost. She joins. She still has Kirara, who is one of the "legendary felines" (I can't think of a better term for them yet.)(Both the Traherdens and the "legendary felines" are part of my own original fiction. The two beasts that would be Kirara's siblings would be Zheto and Lotus, each belonging to powerful space warrioresses in some of my own stories and mangas. Not that you really wanted to know this.)  
  
Miroku, either before or after Sango comes, joins after his own ship is destroyed by Naraku. He still has his windtunnel, and it's still caused by Naraku. His windtunnel gives him the distinct ability to interfere with electronic signals, therefore he can incapacitate ships and so forth. He's still a pervert ^_^ Same reasons as in the series, to have a son.  
  
Lots of explosions, lots of space battles.  
  
Later Kagome finds out she was a clone of Kikyo (dead), in order to allow for the organization (now destroyed, thanks to Naraku) that possessed Kikyo to not loose her abilities.   
  
Kikyo isn't dead, though, and is now a cyborg still with her remains. Her and Inuyasha's story? He was part of the "project" to obtaining the Shikon jewel, but he destroyed the facility once he found out (from Naraku) he was being used. Naraku planned to use Kikyo once Inuyasha wasn't around to guard her, but she refused. He tried to get her join him by disguising himself as Inuyasha using a hologram-like covering over his body, but Kikyo was enraged, thinking that Inuyasha was just using her all along, and in her anger caused even more havok onto the facility. Naraku was badly injured, and Kikyo herself thought to be killed in the fire or crushed by the collapsing buildings. Needless to say, she's after Inuyasha's blood. She dies when her timed life span faulters, and she is caught (once again) in her own explosions.  
  
Sesshoumaru is at first against his half brother, but Rin convinces him to stop. He goes off on his own, not straying far from Inuyasha because Rin has joined them. (He figured it would be safer for her, and they would be going back to Earth anyway.)  
  
Naraku is eventually defeated, by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru working together (Sesshoumaru was after his blood, as Naraku tried to hurt Rin to get to him).  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha eventually fall in love, Miroku gets slapped *ALOT*, and finally they find the Shikon Jewel. It's taken on the form of a woman, though, (Midoriko) and has gained a sentient mind as well. Midoriko (sexy and in a bad mood) refuses to be used by those who seek her power, due to their selfish reasons. Kagome, though, wanted to find the Shikon jewel for a pure reason, to restore Earth's original life. They all return to Earth with Midoriko, who then joins her essense with the planet to give it life.  
  
Sango and Kirara remain on Earth, to guard the jewel/Midoriko. Rin and Yseult no longer work in the bar, but have their own little inn/cafe. Kagome and Inuyasha live in the forest, in their own home that they built together. Miroku stays on Earth, since now many people (and therefore, young and beautiful maidens) will be coming back to live on the restored planet. Eventually, though, he gives up trying to hard, and upon doing this, a young woman falls right in his lap, literally. Sango, whom he caught (or rather, broke her fall), had fallen from a tree. Now that Miroku isn't so eager to have a child (Naraku is defeated and his "curse" lifted), Sango sees the gentleman and not the pervert, and they become an item. Shippo is still a theif, but he tones it down a little. Kagome insisted that he stay with her, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.  
  
Well... that about sums it up. Perhaps when I get better at writing, I'll start all over again, though now that the entire story is revealed, it seems to defeat the purpose. 


End file.
